


Hello, Death

by lechatnoir



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Send heeeelp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechatnoir/pseuds/lechatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wood and screws with blood and tears. He stands vigil and the she-wolves stand guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Death

I.

Wood and nail and the sound of a dying man, screams akin to the howls of a wolf baring its teeth and snarling its way to death.

He thinks it is for the best, that he and Nasir parted - _You are a fool for leaving him behind_ \- and he doesn't wish this agony on anyone.

He screams and he wonders what will fade first - his voice? Vision? Perhaps the Romans will break him once and for all, perhaps he'll wake to Duro's laughter and smiling face once more, to Mira's smile all grace and sincerity to those dear to her. 

(Perhaps he'll even wake to Nasir but he chases that thought away from his head, because Nasir cannot be of the fallen - they had parted, tears and voices cracking like branches froma tree that was slowly rotting away, unable to stand the poison that was the Roman army attacking its roots - he had made sure that his little man would not follow, would live and see those still living to freedom if he or Spartacus were to fall)

ii.

His vision grows faint and soon the darkness sweeps over him like a starless night, forlorn and he doesn't notice the tears that escape from his eyes as he hangs from the cross that he had seen others die upon, the wood dyed a darker shade of red and brown from the blood of his brothers and sisters who had fought until their last dying breath in defiance of the red serpent that was called Rome.

(He thinks of Donar and the words carved on his chest - _Mors Indecepta_ )

(Death is Undeceivable)

iii.

He doesn't hear the roar of wolves and sirens that take plight against the Romans, hacking and slashing and he thinks he's at the gates of hell or perhaps it is the roar of the afterlife coming to life in his mind.

He doesn't know whether or not he is alive or dead but he does hear a static laced voice whisper in his ear.

_' I will not leave you behind '_

iv.

The cold winds howl and he thinks he is brought back to life and yet his eyes are closed and he is running a fever - skin hot and clammy but he is kept at a constant watch by Nasir and Saxa.

(Saxa refuses to leave the tent, growling at everyone who entered lest it not be Spartacus, or Laeta or Naevia.) 

Nasir does not eat, nor sleep - until Saxa pushes him out of the way and forces a bowl of food into his hands that Laeta brings and Naevia walks in, telling him to lie down and sleep, that Agron will wake, that they will live to see another day together under the cold winds and the warmth of the sun on their backs. 

A day passes, bleeds into the night - Saxa takes over the night shift and she hums an old song that sing of a warrior's honor and the fight of the wolves that roam the mountains, brushing her fingers through Agron's hair as he sleeps, chest rising and falling and it is a sure sign that he will wake soon.

She smiles and calls him brother before curling up next to Nasir and lacing their hands together, one knife clutched in hand in case anyone decided to attack - she would protect them, the little man and her brother.

(They may not have been related by blood, but she calls them brother all the same) 

v.

The sun rises and with it, Nasir, who does not eat nor think, but moves to be at Agron's side at a moment's notice.

He doesn't realize that he's slowly falling into a state of cloudy vision, or the fact that his chest is heaving with silent sobs that he hasn't allowed himself before.

(He trembles and curls up into himself as he holds Agron's hand and thinks about how damned they all are, the hope in the rebellion slowly fading with each day that Agron lies in his comatose state, wavering between life and death and everything in between. ) 

He forces himself to calm down as Naevia comes in, a smile laced with old demons on her face as she greets Nasir and sits down next to him, one hand reaching to hold his own as he once did, in a forest on the run from the mines which she was to be chained and withered away in once not too long ago. 

"He will wake, Nasir."

"One cannot be so sure, not with death crawling from each and every corner. One cannot turn head before death swoops in, killing and stabbing and cackling like a mad demon come to seize the day." 

Saxa grumbles and stretches as she wakes from her spot, eyes alert and sharp as she nods to them in greeting, muttering under her breath for Agron to wake up because he's an utter fool for leaving Nasir behind and if he doesn't wake up she'll drag his sorry ass from the afterlife , the gods be damned. 

One day merges into the next, and after three days time , Agron stirs, groaning and aching but alive never the less.

He is greeted by a shower of kisses and tears from Nasir, and they think that they can take the Romans once more, crosses and nails be damned.  

"I did not think you would wake to be in this world once more, or to be in the safety of my arms"

"You underestimate me, little man."

They smile and lace their hands together, and for once, they breathe as one, just like they did once, many nights ago.

(Naevia and Saxa smile before leaving the two to re-learn how to breathe and how they work once more, for they have a war to wage and vengeance to take, but first, the cold winds can kindle an old flame into a roaring fire.) 

They are allowed that simple kindness, before Death storms in and takes them all. 


End file.
